Oh my lorien
by vanillaice27
Summary: Nine and Ellie are put on the same jail and they start getting along really well will it turn into something more? (it will follow Pittacus Lore version of the book just with a character of more.)
1. Chapter 1

I keep walking in the big corridors of the mogs facility; the walls feel cold and sad. I pass some jails with people and some aliens, but none like me. My mom was from Lorien, my dad was from earth so they fell in love and well had me. My mom heard in advance about the war mogs where going to take against her planet so she went back to warn them, but she was too late I guess because Lorien lost big time and I have not seen her since. My dad became a greeter and I was with him, I was almost as old as all the other kids. We took care of number 8 showed him where to go and where not to I remember everything because since I am half human and half alien I have powers too, I can pass through walls, bullets, floors you name it and I have an identical memory and that's about it. We keep walking for some minutes but they yank me to stop in front of a jail room.

"This will be where you stay" A mog says

I stare in the jail and see number nine, he has changed from my last memory he is a lot taller (well no shit) and has more muscles and he decided to grow his hair shoulder length like mine. (Imagine having the same hair length as a dude ,how low can you go?) I need to escape and he could help me. I punch the mog holding me in the stomach; I kick the second one on the balls and he goes screaming on the floor. The next one tries to take my wrist but I yank him on the wall, well that was easy. I start to try to get the keys from the mogs pocket to open the jail door but nine scream "watch out idiot" I feel a gun next my back.

"Now missy if you are going to cause trouble you will have trouble, do you want your dad's fate to happen to you? I would not mind, I really enjoyed it and…" I stop him from continuing and I punch him in the face just as other mogs come.

"Well that was very fucking fun too" I say.

The other mogs push me into the jail cell, and I turn around to see nine.

"That was not so bad, for a girl" he says smirking.

"So I am guessing you are a total douche." I say smiling.

"Something like that" He replies.

**S****o what do you guys think? Should I continue and do you have any suggestions? Also if you would have an idea for a bad ass girl name it would be great thanks. Have an awesome amazing splendid day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your review and favourite PD106 and thank you too anita and karimebane for your reveiw it means a lot too me :) And they will not be in jail the whole fiction :) Also it will follow the book by the awesome James Frey and Jobie Hughes but not everything because or else it will take forever! Okay enjoy :)**

Nine wakes me up again, he is working out, as always.

"Dude shut up!" I scream putting the pillow around my head "Some people need to sleep, unlike you."

"Well you could try working out too you know, plus you don't need beauty sleep babe you are already, well you know ugly." He says smirking.

"Oh shut up, you are not that hot either." I say throwing the pillow to his face but he catches it. He gets up and throws it on my face "What?! You think you are some tough chick? Common let's see what you are made of." He then closes his hands ready to punch.

"You are going to regret this." I close my hands hands throw a punch but he catches it, I was going to throw the second one but we were interrupted.

"Hey! Shut up, here is your damn food." A mog says screaming. He passes the food by the little opening and closes it again. I eat it all up in like 5 minutes; I have not eaten in days. Nine looks surprised but he keeps on eating. I can't stop looking at his food, I am still really hungry. He must have noticed because he gives me some of his food.

"I can't accept that." I say.

"Don't worry take some of it, but don't get used to it."

"No sorry I can't."

"Ellie don't be a fucking idiot you are hungry and I am giving you food, conect the dots and eat the damn thing!"

I take the food and laugh I am starting to get used to him insulting me.

"Just so you know I still think you are a jerk." I say smiling.

"And I still think you are an idiot." He says grining.

"Nine,how do you know my name?" I rememberd I never told him what my name was.

"You talk in your sleep, to be honnest it gets really annoying. You always say what you are thinking in your dream outloud, and it doesn't make you look very attractive."

"And you snore like a damn volcano!"

"I do not!" He says laughing.

******(Days later)******

I wake up screaming, with sweat everywhere, a nightmare again it is the 3 one this week. I forgot how much time I have been in here maybe a week or two, time passes by fast when you are locked up. Nine and I have become riends, He may be a dick sometimes but he is nicer than before.

I sit up and wipe the sweat of my face. Nine gets up too.

"You got nightmare again babe?"

"Don't call me that, I am not your babe, and yes." I say looking to the floor.

"Come here." He says moving a bit so I can sit next to him. I hesitate at first but it is better than being alone. I get up and I go next to him.

"I get them too sometimes but I tolerate them since it is the only time I can actually see Sandor again, my Cepan." I realise it is the first time we actually talk about that.

"I see my dad and mom sometimes, but mostly my dad, I see what they did to him over and over again, I just can't forget it, I never will."

"I don't think anyone ever does." He says .

"You don't get it." I say. "My mom was from Lorien so I am half-half I have an identic memory I remember it all exactly, I remember his pain, the blood I remember it all." Tears run down my cheeks. A laugh escapes nine lips and I turn to look at him with cold eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I just realized that we have known each other for almost two weeks and I still can't believe that Ellie your name. I Thought it was going to be something more badass."

"Yeah because nine is such a cool name."I reply sarcasticly.

"Well it is better than a girly name like Ellie." He says laughing.

"Shut up." I punch him on the shoulder and we laugh together.

"So are you going to leave or do you still need me to protect you?"

"Fuck off" I say laughing.

I get up and leave the bed, being with him was the first time I actually felt safe since my dad's death. Wait am I starting to have feelings for nine? Of course not I must just be tired, yeah just tired. I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

**Anyway what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated :) have an awesome amazing splendid day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi and thank you for your reviews they are always appreciated. So I will explain some stuff. This story will follow some passages of the real books of the Lorien Legacies series, I will skip some stuff because or els it will be way too long. Some stuff will be made up too and as I said I will not always go to exact detail. I know it seems complicated but don't worry you will surely understand in the end. Okay anyway that is it I will shut up now. Enjoy :)**

I am laying on my back on the floor staring at the ceiling throwing a piece of paper up and down. I found it outside of the cell and took it while no one was looking. As always Nine made fun of me saying:"Wow, you stole paper what a rebel."

"90,91.92..." Nine says counting.

"Nine can you be any more boring?" I ask.

"You could use a workout you don't have any muscle."

"Hand on hand combat is not all about muscle it's about Technic and when you have superpowers it is easier." I say.

"Okay fine, what powers do you have?" He says, and he finally stops and sits down.

"You will see when we get out." I say smiling. "Wait shut up do you hear that?"

"Just to remind you sweetheart you where the one talking."

"Shut up, it sounds like gun shots." I get up followed by nine to look by the holes in the cell. "There I see them!" Four comes running or so I think that's him with a little human kid. They stop in front of our cell to look at us.

"Do you know Malcom Goode? About 40 years old and..." The smaller kid says.

I stop him in mid sentence saying: "No sorry, never heard of him. Is the forcefield deactivated? " The boy nods and I turn to look at Nine and I nod in sing of approval. "Okay, back up." The guy backs up and Nine breaks the cell's walls.

"I am number Nine."

"Four."

"Congratulations for staying alive Four. You found my chest!" He goes and opens his chest.

"I am Ellie, half-half." I say.

"I am Sam, only human."

"So what where you guys doing in this fine place?. I ask.

"We came to find my chest and six's chest but we only found mine and Nine's apparently." Four says.

"I am guessing that it is a long story so you will tell us later. I guess" I say.

"Here use this it's gives you X-ray vision." Nine says.

"He is human it won't work." Says four.

"I can legacy transfer." Says Nine. "Here it will be easier to find who ever it is that you are looking for."

"Thanks and I am looking for my dad." He says.

Sam runs looking into cells but mogadorians come from tunnels but they don't see him. They come running towards us. It is too late to go get him, he is too far away now.

"Their is no time, we have to go." Says Nine.

"No we can't leave him!" Says Four.

"Four we don't have time, we have to go." I say. "He will surely find us somehow."

It's too late to go where he is, it's full of mogs. We keep running, Nine kills mogadorians with his bare hands and I stole a knife from one of them and I stab them while running. Sometimes I let them run through me and kill them in the back.

"There is the exist." I yell, but I stop running, I see him through the glass door, the mog that killed my dad. He is talking on the phone surely telling them our location. I will surely have time , I could pass through the glass door, kill him and leave fast. I turn to pass through the door but Nine stops me.

"Ellie, we don't have time, don't do this." he yells.

"He killed my dad, I won't let him get away with this." I say.

"You won't, you will get him some other time, but not now."

I look at him and I see that for the first time he may be right. "Fine let's go." I say.

We make our way outside by killing more mogs to get out. I am full of ashes when we are finally out.

"Fuck yeah, that was fucking awesome!" Nine exclaims.

"I can't believe it, we made it." I start laughing, pulling the knife closer to my heart.

"We have to go back we need to go get Sam!"Four screams.

"Look Four I am sorry but we can't well at least not right now."

"Yeah she is right." Nine says.

"I don't care we can't just leave him in there."

"We can't go get him now, that would be a suicidal mission."

A big breeze comes, followed by a very hard wind, I look up and see a spaceship.

"Guys hide like right now." I point to the sky and we go hide behind a tree. The doors open and a very tall mogadorian comes out. He was followed by other less imposing mogadorians. I feel scared just by looking at him.

"Who is that?" John asks.

"That is Setrakus Ra." I say.

**So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism too. Have an awesome amazing splendid day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated but that is because I was really busy and I didn't have inspiration sorry. So enjoy tell me what you think :).**

Days have past now, we are in a stolen car and our destination is Chicago where Nine used to live with Sandor. We are all exhausted from running and killing mogs. I am seated next to Nine who is driving and John is in the back sleeping. I feel really bad for him after he told me about Sarah and Six. To be real he talked about Six when Nine wasn't around, I think that he really loves Sarah so he should be with her. He may love Six too but his love for Sarah is a lot is sleeping on my legs in the shape of beagle.

"Nine, you are going to fall asleep let me take the wheel."

"No I'm fine." He answers yawning.

"You have been driving a lot, let me do it." I say.

"Fine but just like an hour."

"yeah sure." I say smiling. We change seats and I take the wheel. He fell asleep in like two seconds.

** ***(An hour later)*****

"Shit, guys wake up, we need gas."

"What happened?" John asks yawning.

"We need gas."Says Nine half asleep. "There, their is a gas station." I turn the car and park.

"Okay I'll fill the tank and you guys will go buy the food." Says John.

"You heard him sweetheart." Says Nine with a smirk.

"Thanks John now I gotta go with this douche bag." I say laughing, Nine gives me a small push and starts walking towards the store.

"Wait go in before me, I need to do something."

"Nine, come on we are like right in front of the door."

"Yeah, yeah just buy the damn food."

"Fine." I say rolling my eyes.

I enter the store and buy some cold drinks and chips. On top of me is a TV with the news playing. I stay a bit more to make sure there isn't anything about us. Luckily, there isn't. I go to the cash register and pay the guy and I grab the bag and I leave quickly. We need to leave and fast before the mogs catch up to us. I look everywhere and I can't find Nine or John. Where the hell are they? I hear screams and I go running towards the direction and to my surprise there is Nine, John, some bickers and scared people.

"Nine what the hell?!" He doesn't answer me but keeps hitting the bicker who gets up quickly and leaves like a scared mouse.

"I hate bullies. He was trying to steal from them and it's clearly not fair. I don't care what they did he should pick on someone of his own size." He answers.

"Wait! What?" I ask not understanding what in the world just happened.

"Nine saw this guys trying to rob them and went all violent mode to defend them." John answers. I look at him with a surprised look, kinda laughing.

"Oh shut up!. He says pushing us heading in the direction towards the car. "Well aren't you coming?" I look at John but he just shrugs and starts walking. I can't help but like that version of Nine, who thought he could have a heart. It's actually really cute the way he defended them. It make me see a different side of Nine unlike his usual cockiness. John takes the wheel and Nine sits in the back with me.

"Aren't you going to seat shotgun?" I ask.

"Nah, I'll leave BK sit there. What you have a problem?"

I give him a fake laugh and turn around to face the window and I fall asleep.

I feel someone pushing me so I would wake up. "Ugh, what do you want? Let me sleep."

"We're here, we just need to take the subway." Answers Nine.

"Okay." I answer stretching. We get down and start walking towards the Subway.

Once we get there Nine leads us easily towards witch one we need to take.

So now we just need to wait a bit until we get to my house."

"I'll go check something out." I say.

"Don't get too lost babe." Nine answers and I point my middle finger at him laughing.

I just went for a little walk with the small space I had. Nine and John are always bickering and it gets really annoying. They act like an old married couple, well actually it's more Nine who bothers John, I think he likes to push his buttons. When i get back I am not surprised to see Nine flirting with some girls and I feel a bit of jealousy but then I look at John and I remember he is not over Sarah. You can clearly see he is very uncomfortable. I need to help him so I sit next to him and put my arm around him.

"Sorry girls he is taken." I say. Both John and Nine looks surprised. I feel like the girls don't believe me so I give him a quick pec on the lips to make them believe the lie.

"Oh but don't worry he is all yours." I say pointing at Nine, and both the girls turn around to flirt with him.

"Thanks."John says.

"Don't mention it."

"I know it must have been hard since you like Nine."

"What?! I don't like Nine, I would prefer a rock by far!"

"Yeah, sure you would." Says John laughing.

When we finally arrive Nine gives the girls his address and acts like a total dick but it doesn't really surprise me.

"Are you stupid? Well you are stupid but are you serious? What if they work with the mogs." I say looking at Nine.

"What I just wanna get a little make out session like Johnny boy did in there." He says teasing me. "Unless you wanna do it, because I don't mind if its you."

I roll my eyes and I blush a little. We get going until we walk in front of a gigantic building. Nine says hello to the doorman and we enter into the elevator. When the door opens we are in the last floor and we see his condo. It's beautiful, I can't believe he lived in this luxurious place.

"Shit! You live here?" Ask John.

"Yeah." Nine answers like if it where nothing.

"Shit dude, your house is amazing!" I say in awe.

"Sandor thought it would be better to live in plain sight where no mogs would think to look."

"Thats really cool." I say. "Well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired as hell."

John says the same thing and Nine gives us a small tour and tells us witch room to sleep in. As I enter my room I remember I don't have something to sleep in so I go and knock at Nine's room. He answers the door with no shirt on, like if that where surprising.

"What is it, you want to sleep with me?"

"In your dreams. I just need you to lend me some clothes to sleep in."

"Okay, come on in."

His room is really cool, and when he opens his wardrobe I see he has many clothes."I wouldn't be surprised if you had no shirts, because it looks like you don't."

"Haha so funny, just accept that you dig the no shirt outfit." He says handing me a pair of pants and a white shirt.

"Here take this back." I say giving him back the pants.

"Why? Well if you want to be sexy, you shouldn't bother because it isn't going to work." He says laughing.

"Shut up! Its just that the shirt is too big and the pants will clearly not fit." He takes them back and I go to my room and I change. As soon as my head touches the pillow I fall asleep.

**So what do you think? Thank you for reading have and awesome amazing splendid day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :) I would like to thank Tanabella for your follow and your support it really means a lot. Reviews are always appreciated and if you guys have any ideas please care to tell me so I can make my fanfiction better. Also this is my first fanfiction so I know it isn't that good so yeah. Okay I will shut up now xD Enjoy!**

I wake up and I look at the clock next to my bead. It marks 6 am, ugh i'll just go to bed again. Then I remember that I have no clean clothes. Oh my god! Seriously? I'm happy and comfortable on my bed and it's now that I remember. I get up and I remember how the morning felt when I had to go to school, it was horrible but my dad still made me go. I take all my clothes and put everything in the washing machine and wait until it's done to put it in the dryer. When it's all ready I fold it and put it in the closet. Except a black shirt and military pants. When I look at the clock it's already 7 am. When I enter the bathroom and I look in the mirror I am so surprised to see how much I changed. my face looks a lot more tired and it's really dirty. I have a few scratches on my face and on my arms. My hair is now longer but I decide to keep it that way. I can't stand this so I go in the shower.

When I come out BK is sitting in front of the door in beagle shape.

"Hey there BK!" I say as he goes on the ground so I can pet him.

"He has been waiting there for ages." I look up to see John smiling.

"Well what can I say."I say flipping my hair as a joke and we laugh together. "John, do you still get those dream about Setrakus Ra?"

"Yeah, and I saw Sam in one he was just so..."

I cut him in mid sentence and I put my hand on top of his arm. "John it wasn't your fault okay? We had to leave or else who knows what would have happened to us. Sam is strong I am sure of it just stop blaming your self, we are going to get him back so don't worry. "

He looks back at me and I see he feels a bit better and smiles. Nine's door opens and I take my hand of John's arm to not make him think there is anything between us. I love John as a brother and we have friend zoned each other mutually. Nine gets a mad look on his face and tells us to shut up. I'm sure it was just because we woke him up and it had nothing to do because I had my hand on John's arm. Nine doesn't feel anything for me, I'm sure, so I shouldn't waste my feelings on him. The rest of the day goes pretty much the same, John and Nine bickering that John's dreams aren't real, me telling them to shut up etc,etc. Except today I got really mad at Nine and John heres why...

I go into the kitchen to cooke since it's my turn. I hear them fighting again and the last thing I see is them going into the elevator with their chests.

"Woah! where are you guys going?"

"I'm just gonna show Johnny boy here the roof top it won't be long."

They go into the elevator and I wait for them wondering what the hell they are doing. Okay there is somethings wrong. I put everything on the table and I leave to the roof top. When the doors open John is pinned on the ground with Nine healing him.

"What in the fucks name are you doing?"I say my voice getting madder and madder.

They both look surprise and I realize whats going on. they are fighting to see who is Pittacus Lore. Thats why they where screaming. I knew whenever John would talk about that Nine would go all mad mode.

"Are you serious?! You are two of the last people left of your race and you are fighting to see which one is Pittacus Lore?! You are fighting againts them not against each other." I turn around and leave. When the doors open I keep walking with ou looking back. Someone grabs my hand and I jerk it away to see it was Nine who stopped me.

"Go away!"

"No just give me a second." He takes both my hands this time.

"Nine let go of me right now, you know holding me won't work I can let your hands pass right through my hands."

"Fine just listen to me." He lets go of my hands and he opens his mouth to talk but I stop him.

"Look Nine there is nothing to explain! You picked a fight with John to show him you are suposed to be Pittacus Lore. I mean if he thinks he is Pittacu Lore what do you care? You can let him think what ever he wants. I thought you said you hated bullies. Well right there you where the bully." I say pointing at him.

"There you go again John, John, John." He says throwing his hands in the air. "You always defend him, you are always with him I mean damn! Marry him already." He said getting red.

"Are you seriously jelouse? Nine maybe if you would stop thinking the world revolves around you something could happen. I mean you act like a dick 60% of the time. I liked the fact that you hated bullies and its okay to be cocky sometimes but are you serious? You freacking hurt someone that is your friend and that is fighting the same war as you. And why? Just because you didn't like what he was thinking I mean really?

He opens his mouth to reply but mothing comes out. He just walks away in frustration without saying anything. When the door closes I hear him punching a wall. John comes and tries to explain but I just leave.

I haven't talked to Nine in two days but I forgave John since it wasn't his fault. Every time I'm alone with Nine it's an awkward silence. Both of us are too proud to give in first. The truth is we both miss each other, I can really tell. It's hard to admit but I miss his usual cockiness and the way he teases me. When I was walking to the kitchen I saw him in the training room. So I took a glass of water to give it to him. I stop at the door not sure if I Should continue. I decide to go for it.

** So that's it thank you so much for reading, please review. Have an awesome amazing splendid day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time but it's because I... Well. I really have no excuse I just didn't go on here in a long time and I had writers block so yeah, sorry. Anyway thank you again Tanabella and thanks to your sister for following. Even** **thought it was maybe you on her account but whatever xD. Okay I will shut up now. Enjoy .**

I enter the training room, Nine is in there training hitting a punching bag. He's shirtless, what a surprise right? It really isn't but I admit it,I get distracted watching him. What, I can't blame myself he's just so serious training and he just looks so handsome like that. Well also because I can see his muscles, but really more for the that, okay I got nothing. Wait, I'm standing here like a damn idiot. So I get on walking, he's really angry because I have 't seen him punch a punching bag so violently. I think I should maybe turn around. No! I need to continue! I can't keep on with out speaking to him.

"I think the punching bag has had enough don't you?"

He just turns around to look at me and smiles a bit. He sits down his back on the wall and I hand him the water.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's okay." I say. "You where pretty cute jealous, so I guess it's a win win situation."

He blushes and we laugh together and then it turns into an awkward silence.

"So, Nine, you know my story with my dad and everything so it's your turn to tell me."

He tells me everything, starting with living in different place's then coming to Chicago. Then he talks about training with his Cepan and that it was really then tells me about Maddy and how he saw her and her family get killed. How he then had to kill Sandor and the only thing he did was workout after that. I'm guessing he did it to escape the pain of everything and I don't blame him.

"Thats why I like you." I said. "Because you're broken and I want to fix you. I'm broken too and I want you to fix me."

"Some things just can't be fixed." he says looking down at the floor.

"Well we can change that can't we?" I say smiling and he blushes a little.

After some time I asked him if he could show me his antigravity legacy. Which was totally and excuse to hold his hand. When we where on top of the ceiling I couldn't help but be amazed, it was awesome.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" I said looking at him.

"You let your hair grow."

"Yeah." I said unsure, wait was it ugly? Fuck this is so embarrassing.

"You don't look so bad. For the first time." He said smiling.

"Well, you facedown don't look so bad either. Which is a real good thing."

"Well thank you sweetheart, I have my moments."

After some time he spoke again. "Let me show you something cool." He let go of my hand so I fell but with his super speed he managed to catch me.

"Oh my god! You almost gave a heart attack idiot!" I said laughing. "But it was awesome." After sometime he sadly put me back down on the floor and we walked to the kitchen holding hands.

*****(Days later)*****

I woke up first and started making breakfast for all three of us since it was my turn. Nine came in sweating and looked all panicked.

"Nine what happened?" John came in minutes later with the same expression.

"We need to go to New Mexico." Said Nine.

"You have those dreams too?" Asked John.

"Wait! What dreams, why New Mexico!? Wait, you had the same dreams as John and you kept saying you didn't?"

"Yeah well I didn't want to believe it."

"Ugh fine." I say "So lets get going."

We pack the car with weapons and go in one of Nine's cars to go to New Mexico. I am not kidding that car is like a James Bond car. It was fully equipped with so much technology. From outside it looks like the crappiest car ever. When we finally arrive we find 3 kids that I recognize, number Eight and number Seven. Nine and John start lifting their guns but I stop them.

"Wait, they are number Eight and Seven."

"How do you know?" Asks John.

"She has an identical memory." Says Nine proudly.

They put their guns down and they approach us.

"Hey I'm number Seven but call me Marina, he's Eight and she's number Ten but we call her Ella."

"Wait Ten?" Asks John.

"It's a long story" Says Eight. "Ella is the one who called you guys." He says pointing at her.

"Thanks Ella." Says Nine smiling. "Well I'm Nine, he's John and she's Ellie." He says pulling me closer to him. Which really made me so much happier.

We then enter the base with Marina in front because of her legacy of seeing in the dark. We took our chance to look for Sam. We passed from cell to cell and exactly when we where going to give up some one shouted John's name. John left running to the cell where the sound came from screaming Sarah. I ran after him and when we stopped in front off the cell I saw the girl who John talked about. No wonder John liked her she was really pretty. Nine got ready to break the cell but I stopped him.

"No that will make to much noise, I'll get her out." I pass right through the cell. "Hey Sarah I'm Ellie. You need to concentrate too since my power isn't as strong as the Garde because I'm half half." She nodded and I grabbed her hand, we joined the others. She then went running into John's arms telling him she loved told her the same thing saying that she was the one for him. I guess he got over Six fast. She told us that she met Six saying they took her minutes mogs said Six was taken somewhere to fight mogs. We searched for the room and when we finally found it we saw Six inside. Eight went running to hug her. Seconds after Six changed into Strakus Ra and stabbed him. Nine took my hand instantly and put me behind him. it was really cute but I can defend myself. From there it all went to chaos, Marina screaming to see him, mogadorians came from all the doors and they kept coming.

"Nine go fight him." I said pointing at Setrakus Ra.

"What, and leave you alone?"

"Oh so now you care for me. Don't worry I'll be fine, go. You have the best chance at beating him and I'll cover for you." He nodded and we ran towards him.

Everyone was fighting and Marina was healing Eight with John and BK covering for them. Our powers didn't work because that dick Setrakus Ra did something weird so we had to fight them with out our legacy's. I kept covering for Nine the best I could but it was going to be a lost fight if we couldn't get our legacies working. Mogs keep coming, Marina is too busy healing Eight so we have 2 less fighters. Ella then frew something at Setrakus Ra that brought our legacies back. So I went underground where I had super speed and pop up behind mogs and stab them. When Nine was busy fighting a mog threw something at him so I hugged him from the back so it could pass through us. He smiled and kept on fighting. Then it became worse a mog threw Something at Ella and Sarah. Marina was too busy healing Eight so I had to leave Nine to cover for them. Miraculously John got a new legacy and healed them. Finally thing where getting better, something from the ceiling was breaking and a girl fell down with it.

"Six!" John shouted.

I guess that was the famous Six. She was an awesome fighter, the real definition of badass. She was so good she took care of Setrakus Ra with Nine. We kept fighting but we where all very tired. Then mogs started leaving and there was an earthquake. The base was falling and we where left by our selfs. We stayed there looking at each other still not understanding what happened.

"We gotta run." Shouted Sarah as the ceiling was coming down. We headed out not knowing what we might find outside.

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated. Have an awesome amazing ****splendid day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) I am really sorry I didn't update the story. I was just really busy and wifi sucked. Also I was very lazy so you get the point, anyway****, enjoy**.

We keep running as the ceiling keeps falling. I hear parts of it colliding with the floor. It's all dark and I hear haven't countered any mogs since our escape began.I hate being here, too many bad memories in one place. I feel horrible just thinking about it, I can't wait to leave.

"We're almost out! I can see an exit!"Marina shouts.

She pushes the door open and we all go out. We're all out of breath, tired as hell. Then we hear a gun click. No please, no more mogs, I don't want to look up but when I do it's just one mog. The mog who killed my dad, I start walking towards him as Nine tries to stop me. He takes my hand but I activate my legacy. So he can't touch me, at the same time the mog starts firing. I start running letting all the bullets go through me. He tries to load the gun as I push him, making him fall on the floor. I kick him in the stomach which makes him grunt in pain. I go on top of him punching and punching. I have never hated someone so much. I wish he would have never existed.

"So who is strong now huh?" I shout. "Not so tuff now are you? I hope you fucking regrett what you did." I keep shouting as I keep punching not knowing when this feeling will stop. He keeps asking me to stop, screaming for mercy. But I just can't forgive him. Wait I'm not them, I can't forget who I am. I don't hurt because I want, I know better than that. Even if. I hate this bastard, I know I need to stop.

"Okay fine i'll stop" I say, as I reach for my knife. "I hope you rot in hell." I shout as he turns into ash. I hate all of this, I hate mogs, I hate standing here as a compleat crazy person. Way to go in first impressions Ellie. I just sit there, I feel the urge to cry but I don't want to cry. My dad once told me that crying doesn't make you weak, it just mean you have been strong for too long. But I don't want to and I won't.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." I say as Nine comes close to me. He lifts me on my feet and hugs me. But when he does I lose it. I let a sob out as I tighten my grip on his neck.

"Don't worry, it's okay." He says reassuring me. "It's over, the bastard is gone" He kisses me on the forehead, which makes me feel better.

I turn to face them. "We need to go, before they look for us." They look sad like they understand what I feel. I'm sure they do, they have all gone through something similar. Luckily they start walking with out saying anything. I grab Nine's hand and we leave.

We weren't stop and we didn't see any mogs chasing us. When we arrived to Nine's condo they had the same expression we had when we first saw it. But we where all too tired to have a conversation. We where all hungry so I decided to cook. I went in to the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients.

"Can I help?" Ella asks

"Well of course." I look around to see what she can do. "You can cut the tomatoes if you want."

She nods and starts cutting. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah don't worry."

"I lost Crayton too, so I know how you feel, I know how it is too lose a loved one."

"Yeah well that bastard killed my dad.I wasn't going to let him get away with it was I." I say smiling.

She smiles back and keeps cutting.

*****(Hours later)*****

We divided each other by rooms, so two per room. I was with Six, Marina with Ella, John with Sarah and Eight with Nine. Six is cool, a real kick ass machine. She threw herself on the bed, she was exhausted, we all where.

"Tough day, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah almost died twice."

"Yeah..." I say looking at the ground.

"Sorry about whoever it was, must have been someone very special."

"It was my dad. His name was Daniel, people called him Dan. I always found it funny, since when you think of a Dan, you think of an accountant or another normal boring guy with a boring dad was the total opposite, I learned all that I know from him."

"Katarina was a great Cepan, we trained a lot and it got pretty intense. If only that stupid error didn't happen."

I sat down next to her. "She did a great job." I said smiling, we kept talking for a few minutes. I couldn't sleep because of my long train of thoughts.I got up silently to not wake her up. When I got to the kitchen I saw Eight.

"Hey." He said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, can't sleep?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Me either."

"So Ellie, how did you get in all this?"

"Well my dad was a greeter and coincidentally he was yours."

"Wait I remember you, well not exactly you but you where my only friend. We spent all our time playing together."

"Yeah and I remember exactly since I got my identical memory since i was a little baby. Unlike the others we stayed with you until you where about we had to leave, we kept contact with you guys. But then it became too dangerous for you guys so we had to stop. We tried to find you, but we had no luck. We never found a trace of where you were. We where then found, they tortured my dad, then killed him and put me in the same cell as Nine."

"That must have been horrible, I just stayed isolated after Reynolds died. I stayed hiding in the mountains. It was horrible until I met those people who thought I was Vishnu. Then it finally got a bit better."

"Well now you aren't going to be so lonely." I said smiling.

Days have past now, I have spent my time laughing with Eight. He is as hilarious as when we where little kids. He and Marina started to train with Nine. Nine and I have been spending more time together. I can't stop thinking about him. Ella is the nicest person, she loves to help which is great. They are all great, John and Sarah are adorable together. So are Marina and Eight, I have been pushing Eight to ask her out but its not working. He wants to choose the right moment, If you ask me he's waiting too much. Six is serious but Eight and I can make her crack a smile from time to time.

Everyone was training, I went to grab a water quick but when I turned around I saw Nine.

"Oh my god! You scared me." I said laughing.

"I didn't think my face was so scary." He says laughing.

"Don't worry it isn't" I say with a smirk.

He come's closer to me. "I can't stop thinking about you, you are just so..." He imidiatly turns around and start blushing. He is so adorable I turn his face with a smile.

"Don't be embarrased, I can't stop thinking about you either."

His smile widens which totally make my butterflies duplicate. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him. He smiles and leans to kiss me. It wasn't a kiss that you see in the movies, where people are totally thirsty and kiss each other like their saliva might run out. This kiss actually meant something. He pulls away with the biggest smile I have ever seen on him. I go on my tiptoes as he leans again. We hear people laughing and when I turn around I see them all standing there. Eight is clapping, I burry my face in Nine's chest laughing.

**What do you think? Reviews are always apprecietaed, have an awesome amazing splendid day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Thanks for your review Dragonlord I will double check next time :). I reread some of the past chapters and I see your point. English is my third language so sorry. Anyway the reason to why I put a lot of convos with the other characters is because I want her to develope a friendship with the others too. A lot of fanfics (not all of course) emphasize more on the main characters, and I want to bring the others to life too. And I can't make it too serious too fast, I don't know if you get it. Anyway enjoy. :)**

When I enter the kitchen I see Nine cleaning the dishes. I decide to surprise him, so I hug him from the back, putting my head on his shoulder. He turns around putting his hands on my waist.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I say as I pull him closer to me.

I close my eyes as I pull him closer to my lips. I missed him, even though only two days have passed. When he pulls away, he smiles and turns around to continue with his task. I help him putting the dishes in the dishwasher, occasionally throwing water on his face to make him laugh. When we where finally done he went into the computer room and I went to wake up six.

*****(Hours later)*****

"Bullshit! You can't leave with out me! I need to fight with you guys." Nine says arguing.

They found a message from Five. Four, Six and Sarah are going to go see what is going on. As always Nine wants to go, but they think its better if he doesn't.

"It's decided Nine, sorry." Sarah says.

"Damn John, do I need to start dating you too to get some action?" Nine exclaims.

"It might help." Sarah says with a wink.

He studies John for a bit but then pulls me closer.

"Nah, I'm good" He says."I got something much better." He says kissing me.

They smile and leave to the elevator. Nine goes with them to help them with the car. I wait for him in the training room, seated with my back to the wall.

"There you are! I was looking for you." He says siting down next to me.

"Well you found me." I say smiling. "Are you still mad?" I ask.

"Yeah well it's bullshit that I can't go. I am a Garde too, I should be allowed to help."

"Well I mean there will always be other fights. No need to get mad just because you can't go to one." I say.

"It's just that, I think I could help them and..."

I cut him in mid sentence. "I think you have helped enough." I say taking his hand. "Just relax and try to not hit something for two hours or so."

He doesn't answer at first but closes his eyes. "Yeah you're right, lets go do something. This is your first time here right?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Well then lets go out with the others to and explore, I'll give you guys a tour."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure, Eight will pass us his legacy and we will shape shift."

"Okay, let's go." I say smiling.

We get back before John and the others do. We actually had fun, lived like a couple of teenagers for the first time. We ate pizza with Eight goofing around making us all laugh. Marina and I had fun, like those best friend moments, it was awesome. She has this caring nature that can always make you feel better. Nine and I could do some real couple stuff, he would carry Ella on his back and I would make her laugh.

When the elevators doors open Nine is in front with his arms crossed. "Wow Johnny, I send you an a mission alone and you come back with an old man, a nerd and a weird hobbit guy." I laugh a little but I hit him on them back to make him shut up.

Five seems insulted but John explains that Nine is always like that. I make acquaintance with them all. As soon as I get too Sam I apologize.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." And in this I mean getting him imprisoned.

"Don't worry, it's cool" He smiles and gets on with meeting the others.

When he gets to Nine I give him a stern look so he apologizes to him. Sam didn't even hold the grudge. We get down on the table to eat dinner while we tell each other our stories. I am seated next to Nine and Marina and Five is in the other side of the table. As John gives a cheesy speech Nine lets out a high pitch woop woop noise that makes everyone laugh. I elbow him in the ribs laughing, John continuous his serious speech and Five begins to get more comfortable. We decide to tell our stories, John begins and when he ends we make a toast with some champagne out of Nine's secret stash. Then Six goes and then Marina. I decide to go telling them about my dad and how we got capture. Nine rubs my hand with his thumb and does a toast for my dad. Then it's Nine's turn, when he talks anout Maddy he stops a little but I nod showing him that I don't mind. He goes on and I toast first for Sandor.

"Well then you got lucky with this one. She could have been a spy." Five says pointing at Sarah.

"Hey not cool." Sarah says.

"They forced her." Nine growls. "She didn't have a choice, no human in their right mind would side with them."

"Well if they knew what they where planning to do, I am sure most humans would be on our side." John adds.

Then Eight starts telling his story.

"So you lied to all of them to save yourself?" Well it's better having them under your sleeve than against you right?"

Eight looked hurt and was going to answer but I interrupt. "Okay Five, I don't know from where you come from but my dad was human. He was one of the best persons I have ever met and he didn't side with the mogs and was no spy. There are people on this table who are humans and who are loyal to us. Eight didn't use them he needed their help. He needed to survive. Maddie was forced, she had a family, people she cared about, I would do anything for everyone seated at this table. So think before you talk because there are things you don't understand." Eight smirks and Nines gives me smile.

"Thats not what I meant." Five starts but Ella interrupts wanting to share her story. When we are all done with the meal we get up and I start to walk away. Nine comes and hugs me from my and lifts me. We go into his room with me still in his arm and he puts me against the wall gently and smiling.

"You are amazing." He says. "Thank you, for what you said to Five."

"It was my pleasure, he can't say things like that, that was just rude." I say putting his hair behind his ears. He gives me a kiss and smiles.

"Ellie, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I say smiling. "But are you sure you want a girlfriend with a girly name like Ellie?"

"Especially with a girly name like Ellie." He says coming closer to kiss me.

**What do you think? I try to make it the less cheesy possible (which will sometimes not work XP) Sorry for my spelling mistakes I will try to make less. Reviews are always appreciated. Have an awesome amazing splendid day.**


End file.
